Alysanne Karstark
Alysanne Karstark is the youngest child, and only daughter, of Styr Karstark the Lord of Karhold. Her family are bannermen to Lord Roose Bolton. History Alysanne Karstark is the youngest child, and only daughter, of Styr Karstark the Lord of Karhold. Although her family name is very old, even tracing back to the ancient House Stark itself, the current Karstarks of Karhold find themselves in a precarious position in the North. Their claim to their ancestral seat comes from the late Alys Karstark. Pursued as a young woman by a rival Karstark branch who would have taken Karhold for their own, Alys married a man from the far off lands of Thenn, many leagues beyond the Wall. Though the Thenns shared more in common with the southron kneelers than with the typical Free Folk from beyond the wall, they were seen as half-savage, strange, and intruders on the land. Yet the family's claim on Karhold has so far gone uncontested, as the might of the Thenn army, paired with the fondness many old Northern Lords had for Alys and her father Rickard, kept them safe. Now, the old Lords and Alys are gone, and the new Karstarks know that their claim on Karhold may be in jeopardy. Still unwed at the age of 17, Alysanne's father and uncles hope to make an advantageous match for the girl to strengthen their political ties and shore up support for the struggle that is sure to come. Until now, Alysanne has thought little of marriage or her future as a lady. Snubbed by many of the great houses, Alysanne spent her childhood often in the company of the Thenns who took up in and around Karhold. The older women would tell her old stories from the deep north and how to use the herbs, plants, and animals that lived in the forests. The younger girls would ride with her to go hawking and exploring the lands, sometimes riding as far as Winterfell to look over the seat of Starks of old and swap ghost stories about the kings dead in the crypts. At home, Alysanne learned courtly manners from her mother, which she greatly enjoyed, and the arts of archery and the use of a dagger from her father, which she did not. But by far Alysanne's greatest pleasure in life has been learning languages. She speaks the Old Tongue of her forefathers as fluently as the common tongue, and six years ago her father brought a tutor from Oldtown to teach her High and Low Valyrian. With the death of Queen Daenerys, Alysanne's childhood has officially come to an end. More certain that ever that they must cement their hold on Karhold, her father and uncles have decided to send her south to court where the Great Council is being held, there to find a strong political match. But though her dowry is substantial, it remains to be seen whether it will be enough to entice any of the powerful families to allow a half-wildling into their ranks. Appearance Alysanne lacks the severe look of the Thenns, taking after her mother Donella, formerly of House Glover. At five foot five she is far shorter than her three brothers, her hair a lighter shade of brown and her eyes a deep chocolate in contrast to their bluish-greys. She lacks refined beauty, but with rosy cheeks and a lovely smile she is considered to be pretty in the northern way. In dress she often pairs beautiful embroidered gowns with braids in the traditional Thenn style. Family * Rickard Karstark, Lord of Karold (Deceased) ** Harrion Karstark, Lord of Karhold (Deceased) *** Unknown Karstark, Lord of Karhold (Deceased) **** Callee Karstark (Deceased) ***** Daryn Snow (19) ** Torrhen Karstark (Deceased) ** Eddard Karstark (Deceased) ** Alys Karstark ** Sigorn, Magnar of Thenn *** Styr Karstark, Lord of Karhold (64) *** Donnella Glover (55) **** Sigorn Karstark, Heir to Karhold (38) - Married with Children **** Harrion Karstark (35) - Married with Children **** Torrhen (25) **** Alysanne Karstark (17) *** Jon Karstark (60) *** Rickard Karstark (55) Category:Northerner Category:House Karstark